From a Wolverine to puppy
by PhantomShadowCat
Summary: While out on a mission, Logan is transformed into a puppy. How will the X men cope?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty No!

Logan jumped in the way of the mutant's curse, power whatever.

There was a flash of light and the mutant was gone, as was Logan.

Where is he? Asked Kitty

Then a noise came from the ground and there was a scruffy dog.

Logan?

The dog looked up, confused. Then barked he then proceeded to look around. Really the dog was a puppy.

Your so cute! Squealed Kitty

Logan growled, ears flattening against his skull. He tried to stand up but fell over.

Frost laughed and then bent to pick up the pup. Logan tried to bite her but missed, she hoisted him up by the scruff of the neck and held him at eye level.

Oh dear. She murmured a smirk playing across her face.

Logan tossed and growled, squirming, trying to break free

_Frost, put. Me. Down! _

No

_Frost, now. This is humiliating! _

He struggled, trying to bite.

Honestly Logan calm down. Snapped Frost.

When this didn't work she said fine, if it has to be that way. Frost concentrated and Logan immediately felt tired, so tired… and he was asleep in Frost's arms in seconds.

What are we going to do? Asked Kitty

Take him back to the mansion and see if Beast and Forge can't find something.

Where's Logan? Asked Scott

As an answer Kitty pointed at the sleeping puppy in Frost's arms.

No. Way. Said Bobby Can I hold him? He's so cute!

Frost passed Logan to Bobby and from Bobby it went to Storm and then to Kitty.

What happened asked Storm. Frost recounted the tale while Logan got handed from X Man to X man.

He really is quite cute. Agreed Scott

Let me take him!

No me!

Frost rolled her eyes as they started fighting about who got to hold Logan. Logan woke up from the noise and tried to jump out of whoever's arms now held him. He was halfway to the ground when Beast caught him.

Oh No you don't.

Logan struggled but couldn't get free. Exhausted by his efforts he lay still.

Beast do you reckon you can find a way to change him back?

Maybe, but we might just have to wait for it to wear off. What did Logan do to piss her off?

_I didn't it was meant for Kitty._

It was meant for me, but Logan pushed me out of the way. Answered Kitty.

Logan growled slightly, but no one paid any attention to him. Beast now held him in only one hand.

I sensed the amount of power coming from this mutant, this could last a couple of months at least. Said Frost

Should we get him a dog collar? In case he gets caught or something? Mused Storm

I have a cat's collar in my room! Said Kitty eagerly. Hang on!

Logan stared after her for a moment then jumped out of Beast's slack grip and ran in the opposite direction. Scott made a lunge for him, but missed.

Honestly Logan! Storm half yelled.

Frost concentrated and unleashed an invisible lead round the fleeing pup's neck. Logan came to an abrupt halt. Frost then reeled him in. Logan struggling and pulling back with all his might.

_Let. Me. Go. I'm NOT wearing a collar._

And I DON'T want to go trawling dog pounds looking for you.

_For shit's sake, Frost! _

There's no need for language like that, Logan.

_I wasn't even swearing._

Kitty reappeared to see Logan being reeled in, to Frost's side. Here it is! She produced a bright red collar, with golden coloured buckle. She approached Logan who squirmed and dodged her, while still being in range of the invisible leash.

Logan keep still!

Still! Ordered Frost sternly. To Logan's horror he admittedly obeyed the command. He recovered quickly, but not fast enough. The collar was round his neck.

That was interesting. Murmured Beast. SIT!

Logan sat. Then got up, snarling. The other X men grinned at each other, evilly.

The rest of the afternoon passed in their amusement and Logan's annoyance and humiliation. Just saying that a dog whistle was also involved.

Hey Logan! Logan! Want the ball? Want the Ball!

_YES! No, no. Fuck. Yes! No! NO! YES!_

He ran after the thrown tennis ball. Wagging his tail.

He brought it back.

_Fine. But NOT again. I'm not going to do that again… BALL!_

Frost laughed. You should hear his thoughts right now. He's all 'No' and then you throw the ball and then he's like 'BALL!'. Don't throw it that way!

Too late Logan ran straight into muddy grass.

Great. Now you have to wash him. Accused Frost.

Me? Whined Scott Why?

Because you threw the ball. I can say that Logan has no control over what he does when that ball is thrown.

That's what she said. Muttered Kitty. Rogue Laughed and the two high-fived.

You two can help Scott, as well.

Both had horrified looks on their faces.

Logan realising what was being discussed, tried to sneak past. But Hank grabbed him by the collar.

Oh, No you don't. Your not going in the house like that!

Hank seems able to handle it. BYE! And Kitty and Rogue ran out of sight. So it was left to Hank and Scott to bathe the miniature Wolverine.

Hey. There's no point growling. Muttered Scott. You ran in the mud.

_And YOU threw the ball there. _

Though Scott couldn't hear Logan's thoughts he guessed what he was thinking from the expression on his face.

A sink had been filled in the kitchen and Logan had been carried in by Hank. Who was now very muddy himself. (You can guess why) Hank held down the pup by the collar and Scott poured the shampoo over him. Then they rinsed him off.

_There's soap in my eye. Muttered Logan glaring at Scott. _

Well if you stopped moving there wouldn't be. Snapped Scott. SIT!

Logan Sat.

STAY! Good Boy!

Logan wagged his tail. Then repressed the urge.

_One day like this and I've got a collar, been given orders and chased balls, sticks and NOW a bath. Can today GET any worse? _

Quit complaining. Said Frost who was walking in to see how things were getting on. She saw a very wet Logan, Hank and Scott and floor. Looked like many a struggle had taken place.

Got a towel, Frost? Asked Hank.

Kurt then appeared with four towels. One for each of them… and the floor.

Logan completely exhausted from running around all afternoon. Gave up and let the bath continue. He immerged from the kitchen very clean and still a bit damp. He jumped up on the sofa and lay down, soon he was instantly asleep.

I hope Forge has managed to find something to fix this. Murmured Hank. I don't think we can survive a week of this, let alone a month!

End of chapter One

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up a few hours later, starving. When was the last time he ate? He hadn't had the chance for breakfast – as he, Frost and Kitty had had to go out after that infernal mutant. He looked at the clock: 8. Wow almost 24 hours since he'd eaten last. His stomach growled as he jumped off the couch. Where was everyone? Maybe down in Forge's lab? He stretched and padded across to the door, it was closed.

_Great. _

He went for the window. After a couple of attempts he managed to get up on the windowsill. He caught sight of his reflection in the window: He was tiny and possibly a Labrador cross collie. The window was firmly closed. From his higher perch he surveyed the room, all doors and windows out were closed and he had no hope of opening any of them. So how the hell was he supposed to get out?

_Frost?_

_Yes, Logan? _There was amusement noticeable even in her mental voice.

_Um, How do I get out? _

_What's the matter? Can't the puppy leave the room?_

_Frost! _

Kurt appeared next to him.

'Hey Logan, Frost said you were awake. C'mon, were all in Forge's lab.'

He picked up the annoyed dog and teleported out. Logan wrinkled his nose at the smell. Logan blinked up and saw everyone staring down at him. He sneezed.

'That. Is. Adorable.' Squealed Kitty.

Logan stared at her in a disapproving manner.

_Please tell Forge can cure this._

'Sorry Logan. You will just have to wait it out. But Forge says it shouldn't last more than a month.'

Logan yelped. The others wore varying expressions from pity to amusement/ 'that is so cute face' to 'evil intentions'.

_Seriously!?_

Frost didn't bother to reply. Logan had a very depressed look about him, ears slightly drooped and a saddened look in his eyes.

Frost sighed, then everyone heard Logan's stomach.

'Logan when did you last eat?' questioned Hank

_Um, dinner last night._

'He ate last, last night.'

'You must be starving! C'mon' said Kitty and she dragged Kurt out of the room (Kurt still carrying Logan)

The rest just stood and stared at the door. 'He's going to end up biting them, isn't he?' Said Scott.

'Definitely'

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long for this too come out. But I've had complete writer's block. So instead people can suggest anything they want to happen and I'll try to do it. Jusy send me a message


	3. Chapter 3

The others entered the kitchen, to see it in complete disarray. Logan being chased around by Kitty, while Kurt was curled into a ball on the ground, holding his stomach – tears of laughter falling down his face.

'Logan! Get back here!'

Logan barked and dived under a cabinet. Kitty crouched down and tried to drag him out. Growling issued out.

'What happened?' asked an exasperated Frost

'Kitty vas sorting out his food when Logan barked and she slipped and de contents flew – right into her face! Her mouth was open!' Kurt cracked up again.

'It wasn't funny!'

'You should have seen your face!'

Hank sighed and lifted up a corner of the cabinet and Kitty grabbed Logan and held him up to her face. Scowling at him. Logan however gave her a grin, her frown turned to a smirk.

'Shut up!'

Logan raised his 'eyebrows'

_Did I say anything? _

'Here, Logan' said Storm, placing a bowl of puppy chow on the floor. Kitty put him down and Logan approached the bowl , cautiously.

_Seriously?! _

Hank crossed his arms. 'Your body can't handle normal food. It's that or go hungry.'

Logan stared at the bowl again and then began to eat.

'Wow, he must be hungry' commented Scott.

Logan growled at him but continued eating.

'Slow down or you'll be sick' Logan looked up, licking his nose at the same time. Tilted his slightly at Frost, looked back at the bowl, back at Frost, bowl, he continued eating.

_Yeah nah. _

'I mean it'

_But I'm starving! _

'I don't care. Slow down'

Logan reluctantly obliged the request. The others sat around the kitchen table and chatted. Logan felt wistful about how he couldn't join in, not that he usually would but the option had always been there. Now… Well he didn't really want to think about it.

After he had finished he drank some water laid out for him in a different bowl and then he looked up at the table. It was nearly nine and he'd had a nap so why was he so tired? He yawned and the others looked down at him with amused expressions. He glared defiantly at them. Then turned and walked out, intending on going to his room. It was a long walk.

'I'll give you a lift' offered Kurt and not waiting for a reply (though one wasn't really coming anyway) He scooped up Logan and disappeared.

'Well, that was…interesting' muttered Kitty, staring at the place Logan and Kurt had vanished.

'I think I'll get Kurt to come with me and Storm tomorrow' said Frost

'Why are ya going?' Asked Rouge

'The vets. Logan needs a check-up and possibly some shots'

'This is going to be hilarious' laughed Scott, leaning back in his chair and smiling, obviously day dreaming about it.

'Does he know?'

'Not yet…' smiled Frost

End of Chapter

Author's note: Thanks to Dragoncat and xSHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMONDx for the ideas Next chapter will be about Logan going to the vet. This should be fun to write. Also I found a picture of what I think Logan looks like, so click the link if you want to have a look Remember to send me ideas or scenarios you want to happen!

. /imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&tbo=d&rls= :en-US:official&biw=904&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=lDK-YF4Xqn7fOM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=M797oq2FHI74FM&imgurl= . &w=250&h=351&ei=2E3gUOzYFeqZiQeCr4CICg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=98&dur=5514&hovh=266&hovw=189&tx=50&ty=161&sig=103471504889813764045&page=1&tbnh=154&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:85 – pic of what I think Logan looks like


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed in across the bed, Logan blinked and stretched, ears folding back his mouth open in a yawn. He glanced at the clock next to his bed; 5:55. He sighed, he physically couldn't train anyone or himself so why did he have to wake up! Try as he might he just couldn't fall asleep again. Dam it. He padded across the bed (which to him was massive) and hopped down, he squeezed through the gap in his door – that Kurt had thoughtfully left for him and made a very long journey downstairs.

In fact half an hour later he was still only half way down the first set of stairs. He growled to no one in particular and decided to get 'creative'. He scrunched himself at the back of the stair he was on and coiled himself to spring he pushed off and went hurtling down a couple of stairs, well it was faster than taking them a step at a time. Soon he finished the flight and made his way to the next one. This time he did a run up, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do… It certainly made this staircase fly by but resulted in him crumpling in a heap at the bottom when he lost control. A snort of laughter made him look up from where he was sprawled but couldn't see anyone as the room was spinning, that couldn't be good. He shook his head experimentally and the world stop moving. It was Storm. He wagged his tail in greeting and moved towards her.

'Nice trip? You forgot to send me a postcard.'

_I didn't trip, it was deliberate and I don't send postcards anyway._

They walked down the hall to the kitchen, Storm slowing slightly to accommodate Logan and Logan half running to keep up. Storm started cooking bacon and eggs and Logan somehow or other managed to get on the counted and turn on the radio. Storm glanced up, startled by the sudden noise looked up to see a grinning Logan who had obviously been watching her.

'How on earth did you manage to get up here?'

_Trade secret._

Storm of course could not read his thoughts but as Logan was usually quiet anyway it really didn't make that much of change. Human, dog, brick wall – they all gave the same response when It came to him.

'I would ask you how you slept but I guess all conversation is out the window, not that you usually reply anyway. '

Logan just looked at her. He was starting to wish he could talk, it was beginning to get quite frustrating having to be around Emma (Frost) whenever he wanted to ask something. His annoyance seemed to come across as Storm started to chat easily about things that didn't require a response. It was nice, the radio going quietly in the background, frying bacon, Storm chatting happily and the day awakening around them. Yeah. Logan liked Storm, she was nice to hang around. Soon they were eating, Storm had decided that Logan could miss the dog food this once.

In fact Logan thought it was looking like a rather nice, relaxing day – until Frost grabbed him. And now he found himself in a pet carrier, in a car on his way to the vet. Frost driving and Kitty had decided to tag along. He growled softly the whole time, fur ruffled up and teeth showing.

'Oh c'mon Logan it's just a check-up, it's not like I'm going to have you snipped – as tempting as it would be… But keep up that racket and I might change my mind!' snapped Frost, eyes flashing.

_I don't need to get a check-up, I heal as fast now as I've ever done, Frost!_

'True, but hey this is more fun' she replied coolly.

Logan stopped growling, he didn't put it past Frost to have him neutered and he didn't think he could grow THAT back and he didn't want to test that theory, thank you very much. So he plotted his escape.

As soon as he was in the vet's, the lady there unlocked the cage and he came out quietly and seemingly at his ease. He waited.

'So you wanted him fixed?' asked the lady, reaching for a tool. NOPE! He was sooo out of there! Logan jumped down before anyone could stop him and was out the door like lightning. Through reception, jumped some dog that had its head stuck in a vase and out the automatic doors to the cries of 'Logan come back!'. But he didn't, he ran down one street then another, down a back alley, under a fence, through a gap in a wall and out into Bayville's outskirts. After an hour he stopped, panting next to a crate outside a warehouse. He couldn't believe Frost, how could she!? He looked up at the sky, it looked thundery.

_Great, even the author has decided to get all cliché and melodramatic on me now!? _

Just then he heard footsteps approach, he glanced up and then his eyes widened in terror.

'Well, well, well. What happened to you.' Smirked none other than Sabertooth.

Well what's going to happen now? It's up to you guys! Should Logan have to escape Sabertooth and the rest of the brotherhood? Will he be rescued? Or will something extremely weird and improbable happen? I mean this is fanfiction – anything can happen really…


End file.
